Kaos' betrayal
Here is how Yuna returned to save Equestria and Skylands in Princess Yuna of Skylands. At the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Yuna returned. Princess Yuna: Mama! Aunt Celestia! Princess Luna: Yuna! (hugged her daughter) Princess Cadance: You came back! Princess Celestia: We were so worried about you! Princess Sharon: Thank goodness! Princess Solarna: Good to have you back, Baby sister! Princess Yuna: Good to be back, Solarna. (to Twilight) Princess Twilight? I'm so sorry I've left home, Can you ever forgive me? Twilight Sparkle: We forgive you. You've always been mine, Sunset, Trixie and Starlight's faithful student. Princess Yuna: Where're Papa, Uncle Duck and Shining Armor? Trixie: Captured by the Nightmare Family, Bill, Bowser and their company. Sunset Shimmer: Kaos had betrayed us and join them, He helped Bowser gather all of the Skylanders. Princess Yuna: How could he do this?! I thought he was our friend. Twilight Sparkle: I'm afraid I put too much trust in Kaos because of our friendship and the effect that friendship would have upon him. Starlght Glimmer: We all thought he'd change too. Trixie: With the Kronos Stone, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and Bowser has enough power that they now have the strength to steal the powers from the Skylanders as well. Without the Air Skylanders to control the wind, Master Eon will grow weaker. Without the Earth Skylanders to protect the earth, Earthquakes will never end. Without the Fire Skylanders, Volcanoes will sprout endless lava. Without the Life Skylanders, All of the plants in Skylands will die. Sunset Shimmer: Without the Magic Skylanders, Black Magic will never be stopped. Without the Tech Skylanders, All machines that all of Skylands poses will be powerless. Without the Undead Skylanders, The Undead spirits will eventually go out of control. Without the Water Skylanders, There will be no one to control the tsunami sized waves. Starlight Glimmer: And without the Dark and Light Skylanders, No one will control the pitch black in Skylands. Twilight Sparkle: And without the Journals, No one will stand against all evil. And Armageddon and Wierdmageddon will come endlessly, Because of the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Princess Yuna: There must be a way for me to set things right. Twilight Sparkle: There is. I'll have no choice but to give you this. (brings out the Lightcore Amulet) Princess Yuna: What is it? Twilight Sparkle: This is the Lightcore Amulet, It was the source that will restore the Skylanders' Power. Master Eon, Hugo, Buzz and Mags asked me to keep it safe until there're someone or somepony I can trust. (puts it round Yuna's neck) And now, I'm trusting you to guard and use it well, Yuna. Make sure you don't show this to anyone or anypony else unless there are friends you can trust. Princess Yuna: Wait a minute, That is the Lightcore Amulet, Just like my Journals said. Don't worry, Prncess Twilight. I won't fail you, Or myself or anyone or anypony else. Twilight Sparkle: Good luck saving Equestria and Skylands. Princess Yuna: Thank you. Ford Pines: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Ford! (hugged her favorite mentor) I'm so sorry I ran away. I should've never left my home unprotected. Ford Pines: It's never too late to make it right, Yuna. We still needed you. Princess Yuna: Then let's go meet the rest of my friend! And so, The allies set off to save Equestria. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225